


Семь лет дружбы и волшебства

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Началось все со случайной встречи в одном из купе Хогвартс экспресса...





	1. Встречи в поезде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haikyuu!! - Hogwarts Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883829) by [Ereana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana). 



> Арт - [Morikvendi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikvendi/pseuds/Morikvendi)  
> Переведены несколько глав, каждая из которых является законченной историей. Карасуно – группа учащихся с разных факультетов, мирная версия Армии Дамблдора. Надеюсь переводить и дальше :)

_Первый год_

Пейзаж за окнами менялся очень быстро, но Дайчи понял, когда поезд выехал из Лондона; от скорости, с которой замелькали большие расплывчатые кляксы синего и зеленого, стало подташнивать еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, куда уже. Пытаясь успокоиться, он взялся перечитывать «Хоббита» – это и так была одна из любимых историй, а с недавних пор легко было представить себя на месте Бильбо.

Он, Савамура Дайчи, из совершенно обыкновенной семьи, никогда не покидавший своего города, собирался учиться в школе волшебства. В школе из тайного мира, о котором простые люди не знали. Таких людей как-то называли, но он от волнения забыл слово, вроде начинавшееся на м… во всяком случае, так сказал тот хороший учитель. Одиннадцатилетний Дайчи и его родители были немало удивлены, когда однажды утром в их дверь постучал улыбающийся мужчина, закутанный в мантию. Мантию! После довольно длительного объяснения, сопровождавшегося недоверчивыми и изумленными взглядами, профессор Такеда предложил отвезти всю семью в Лондон и познакомить с новым миром.

Правда, Дайчи пока не мог назвать этот мир своим. Странные взгляды, когда он просил передать ручку, а не перо. Слегка снисходительное отношение продавца в магазине зелий. Тихие смешки в ответ на вопрос, зачем использовать сов, а не обычную почту. Все это заставляло чувствовать себя неловко в новой обстановке, с иерархией и устройством, завязанными на крови и наследственности, с историями почти как из легенд о короле Артуре. Дайчи болезненно осознавал собственную неграмотность и ненавидел чувствовать себя дураком.

Его новая школа называлась Хогвартс. Если бы не серьезность ситуации, название показалось бы смешным. Но Дайчи волновался, такой уж у него был характер, и несмотря на предвкушение…

– Ты магглорожденный, да?

Дайчи резко вынырнул из своих мыслей и уставился на мальчика, сидящего напротив – тот зашел в купе неслышно. Мальчик был ниже него ростом и будто не причесался утром; он переводил взгляд с книги в руках Дайчи на его обед, потом на кроссовки, и странная улыбка становилась все шире.

Магглами называли обычных людей, так? Невежливость нового знакомого немного смутила – зашел, не спросив… Дайчи закрыл книгу и кивнул. Мальчик угнездился поглубже в кресле.

– Так для тебя тут все в новинку?

– Да… Немного чересчур, но, думаю, я привыкну. Меня зовут Савамура Дайчи, а тебя? – Дайчи не покидало ощущение, что над ним смеются. В груди начинала закипать злость, но он поспешно ее загасил. Еще не хватало взять пример с попутчика и тоже испортить первое впечатление о себе.

– Я Куроо Тецуро. Ну, и как тебе?

– Здорово, хотя чувствую себя немного не в своей тарелке. В смысле, я раньше был совсем обычным… Папа торговый агент, а мама риэлтор, так что…

– Обалдеть можно.

Дайчи почувствовал раздражение, покалывающее кончики пальцев; он снова ничего не понимал, как в Косом переулке. Куроо сел прямо.

– Хочешь, покажу кое-что крутое? – Дайчи не был уверен, но кивнул, больше от скуки. Ухмылка растянулась от уха до уха, заставив сомневаться в правильности ответа. Куроо кинул ему маленькую пятиугольную коробочку, синюю с золотом; Дайчи повертел ее в руках, проследил пальцем надпись «Шоколадушка».

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/oqqdPbS.png)

– Они очень вкусные! У магглов ведь есть шоколад?

– Есть, – коротко ответил Дайчи. Мальчик раздражал настолько, что он уже начал забывать хорошие манеры. – Спасибо.

То, что случилось дальше, определило их отношения на следующие несколько лет. Пока Дайчи пытался отыскать крышку, дверь в купе открылась, и толкавшая тележку со сладостями тетушка спросила, не хотят ли молодые люди чего-нибудь. Куроо не отрывал взгляда от ничего не подозревавшего маггла. Картон коробочки порвался от неуклюжих действий Дайчи, и зачарованная шоколадушка прыгнула прямо ему на лицо.

Последовавшую реакцию легко было понять. Дайчи, зажмурившись, вскочил, пытаясь стряхнуть непонятную штуку, приземлившуюся на его нос. К сожалению, купе не было рассчитано на вопящего и лихорадочно крутящегося мальчика, и очень скоро произошло неизбежное. Мальчик встретился с тележкой.

Напрыгнувшее на него непонятно что наконец исчезло, но радоваться было рано. В купе сильно запахло тыквой. Дайчи почувствовал, как по спине стекает что-то липкое, а обернувшись, увидел тыквенный сок, льющийся из перевернутой бутылки на его чистую новенькую мантию. Правда, ужас и стыд быстро сменились гневом, когда он услышал заливистый хохот маленького негодяя.

Это стало последней каплей – Дайчи выскочил из купе, не задержавшись, даже чтобы помочь милой тетушке с ее тележкой, в чем очень раскаивался потом. Слишком хотелось оказаться от заразы-попутчика как можно дальше и как можно скорее. Растрепанная черная голова высунулась в коридор.

– Ну чего ты, смешно же было! Зато ты больше не нервничаешь?

Нет. Дайчи не нервничал. Он был в ярости. И, пока топал по поезду, в голове билась только одна мысль.

Куроо Тецуро ему не нравился.

_Второй год_

Куда же запропастился Суга? Дайчи пока его не нашел, хотя они договорились встретиться во втором вагоне. Лучше было сосредоточиться на поиске свободных мест.

Держа рюкзак в руке, Дайчи протиснулся в одно из пустующих купе и плюхнулся к окну. Путешествия все еще были для него в новинку, и он прижался к стеклу, предвкушая возвращение в мир магии.

– Ты так стекло запачкаешь.

Настроение Дайчи рухнуло на землю, схватило лопату и принялось копать вниз. Этот противный голос мог принадлежать только одному человеку. Отлепившись от стекла, Дайчи сердито уставился на стоявшее в дверях воплощение невинности – хотя невинностью там и не пахло.

– Чего надо, Куроо?

Коротко. Резко. По делу. Слизеринец явно заявился не просто так, и Дайчи уже хотелось, чтобы он исчез и не мешал им с Сугой наслаждаться поездкой. Пока можно было надеяться, что они быстренько и не очень серьезно поцапаются и разойдутся. Лучший – хотя и наименее возможный – вариант. Остальные подразумевали, что ему придется поорать, ершикоголовый станет отпускать едкие шуточки, а закончится все, вероятно, дракой.

Дайчи понятия не имел, чем так заинтересовал Куроо, и честно говоря, знать не хотел. Но тот не оставлял его в покое, закидывал вопросами про мир магглов, разыгрывал и пытался превзойти на уроках. Это бесило.

– Чего ты взъелся? Я просто сказал. Вечно ты вредничаешь, Савамура, – раздражало даже то, как Куроо произносил фамилию Дайчи, растягивая по слогам, будто пытаясь распробовать звуки.

– Я вредный только с тобой, потому что так тебе и надо.

– Ты и с Асахи бываешь недобрым.

– Это другое, сам знаешь.

– Я просто хотел проведать своего любимого хаффлпаффца.

– Исчезни и убейся об котел, – Дайчи снова отвернулся к окну, намереваясь игнорировать надувшегося занозу.

– Злюка. Я пришел сказать, что собираюсь вступить в квиддичную команду.

– Что?! Туда берут только третьегодок. Совсем с ума сошел.

Проклятая ухмылка вернулась и испортила настроение еще больше.

– А я думаю, у меня неплохие шансы. Я много тренировался дома, на хорошей метле. Хотя могу понять сомнения того, кто еще год назад и не слышал о квиддиче. Жаль, из тебя бы вышел неплохой ловец.

С каждым словом кровь Дайчи закипала все сильнее… с Куроо всегда было так.

– Ты хочешь ска…

– Ну я пошел, мой друг Кенма меня ждет. Увидимся, – и Куроо, послав ему еще одну ухмылочку, ретировался.

Он всегда оставлял последнее слово за собой.

Когда Суга наконец отыскал Дайчи, тот уже планировал покупку метлы, собираясь сбить с Куроо спесь. Пусть даже на это бы ушло несколько лет.

_Третий год_

Поезд был забит. Оставалось надеяться, что Суга и Асахи где-то устроились, заняв место и для Дайчи, который захватил с собой несколько «маггловещей» и хотел увидеть реакцию на айпод и фонарик. Хорошо, что он вообще успел к отправлению – родители настояли выйти раньше, а иначе до сих пор стояли бы в пробке.

Вагон полнился возбужденной болтовней первогодок, и Дайчи снова пришлось уворачиваться от носившихся по коридору новичков. Он так же вел себя в первый раз? Вроде нет… Из первой поездки запомнились только ощущения тошноты и злости.

Кто-то врезался в него, выбив воздух из легких и впечатав в стену. Дайчи услышал скомканное извинение, и рыжий шар унесся дальше по коридору. Зажмурившись от боли, Дайчи попытался глубоко вдохнуть и успокоиться. Еще не хватало, чтобы травма помешала его намерениям вступить в команду.

– Ты в порядке, Савамура?

Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, только не он.

Ощущение неизбежности судьбы и тяжелая усталость придавили Дайчи. Он приоткрыл один глаз… и тут же распахнул оба. В Куроо сложно было узнать мучившего его последние два года идиота. Больше всего тот напоминал вешалку: резкие линии и острые углы под растянутой до предела кожей, неуверенность, которую не получалось скрыть до конца. Он стал выше Дайчи, и это ужасно злило, пусть причины и звучали бы смешно и по-детски. А поскольку чистенькая мантия уже была ему коротковата, Куроо вполне мог вытянуться еще. Дайчи и сам немного подрос за лето, но у него все прошло более гладко. Он уж точно не смотрелся так же неловко, как слизеринец!

Ситуация моментально превратилась из странной в невероятную, когда Куроо покраснел. Буквально вспыхнул. По щекам и шее разлился румянец. Дайчи не знал, рассмеяться или просто продолжать смотреть, потому что боже правый, Куроо, самая бесстыжая морда из всех его знакомых, покраснел! Из-за одного взгляда. Может, это и было жестоко, но Дайчи не мог не фыркнуть.

– Хватит пялиться! – рявкнул Куроо, и возможно, Дайчи бы послушался, если бы тот не пустил петуха.

Это оказалось последней каплей. Дайчи сполз по стене от хохота, обхватил себя руками, пытаясь держаться прямо, но только растревожил синяки от столкновения. А остановиться все равно не мог – лицо Куроо Тецуро в тот момент было самым прекрасным зрелищем за все тринадцать лет жизни. Даже лучше пришедшей на смену оскорбленной гордости.

Может быть, стоило отнестись с большим пониманием, но Дайчи не успел ни извиниться, ни попытаться взять себя в руки, потому что Куроо пригвоздил его взглядом.

– Заткнись! – с этим изобретательным ответом он круто развернулся, так что полы мантии взметнулись, как платье, и вылетел в соседний вагон. Это даже могло бы выглядеть круто, но голос Куроо снова сорвался, ввергнув Дайчи в очередной припадок истерического хихиканья.

Он смог успокоиться, только когда Ноя в ужасе побежал за Сугой, вопя «Дайчи-сану прилетело веселящими чарами!»

_Четвертый год_

Дайчи не терпелось снова оказаться в Хогвартсе. Его магия, которую приходилось прятать все лето, кипела и бурлила в крови. Весь поезд, казалось, сверкал, наполненный энергией учеников, и Дайчи чувствовал, как отступает ставшее привычным напряжение.

Не то чтобы ему не нравилось бывать дома. Просто с каждым годом он все острее осознавал отличие от других детей. Родители придумали историю про частную школу, отец даже распечатал липовые буклеты, чтобы ни у кого не возникало вопросов, куда Дайчи пропадает. Нет, вся проблема заключалась в нем самом; он чувствовал, как с каждым днем отдаляется от привычного мира. Его восхищали перспективы, все, что можно было узнать и сделать.

Но иногда казалось, что цена за это – прежняя жизнь.

Разговоры с родителями, пытавшимися преодолеть растущую пропасть, созданную магией, стали неловкими. Друзья спрашивали про новую школу, но Дайчи, не умевшему врать, приходилось уходить от ответа, отмахиваться от их заботы и пытаться перевести разговор. Занятия, раньше казавшиеся увлекательными, меркли по сравнению со списком книг на будущий учебный год. И это пугало: насколько легко получилось влиться в новую жизнь и, судя по всему, забыть старую.

Хотя Дайчи до сих пор казалось непостижимым, например, использование перьев вместо ручек, доступность обоих миров ему нравилась, и потеря одного безмерно огорчила бы. Он не хотел забывать о своих корнях, но…

– Туалет свободен, знаешь ли.

Разрази его Мерлин. Дайчи был не в настроении. Впрочем, он никогда не был в настроении, если дело касалось этого вредного типа.

– Я просто задумался. Тебе такое занятие, вероятно, незнакомо, но большинству людей оно привычно.

Мрачные мысли сделали Дайчи более раздражительным, так что ответ получился резче, чем он планировал.

– Да, но большинство – это скучная серая масса, а я всегда предпочитал выделяться из толпы.

– Только из неправильных соображений, – пробормотал Дайчи и повернулся, чтобы встретиться со своей головной болью лицом к лицу. Как и следовало ожидать, Куроо, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел с извечным ехидным выражением, которое Дайчи ненавидел все сильнее с каждым годом. К сожалению, прошлогоднее недоразумение исправилось, нескладная вешалка превратилась в высокого, стройного подростка, неоспоримо красивого и, увы, осознающего это. Голос тоже изменился, стал глубже, в нем появилась убедительность, которой Куроо явно собирался часто пользоваться.

– Чего тебе надо? – Дайчи обещал остальным, что вернется через несколько минут. С Танаки, Нои или Хинаты сталось бы побежать его разыскивать.

– Что, уже нельзя проведать моего любимого хаффлпаффца? – Куроо не постеснялся воспользоваться преимуществом своего отвратительно впечатляющего роста, нависая над Дайчи, который под пристальным взглядом уже начинал чувствовать себя неуверенно. – Я по тебе все лето страдал.

– Скорее, ты целую минуту страдал от потери объекта для насмешек, а потом пошел выбешивать кого-нибудь другого.

– Тебя, Савамура, никто не заменит. Твои милые реакции бесценны, – заявил Куроо, кривя губы в дьявольской усмешке. Дайчи был слишком занят своим негодованием, чтобы обратить внимание на одобрение, появившееся в пристальном взгляде.

– Я… Я не милый, черт тебя дери! А теперь отвали, я иду в туалет, – и он сорвался с места, надеясь, что румянец на щеках – от гнева, разумеется, – не слишком заметен.

– Ну конечно, твои кохаи уже начали волноваться. Каково быть папой в четырнадцать? Хочется верить, ты справляешься лучше, чем большинство сверстников.

На это остроумное замечание Дайчи смог ответить только демонстрацией среднего пальца, но Куроо, к сожалению, этого не заметил – его внимание было направлено на совершенно определенную часть тела пониже спины, и в глазах плясало пламя.

_Пятый год_

Дайчи чувствовал вес значка, приколотого к мантии. Не в плохом смысле, а так, как когда соседи просили его посидеть с трехлетней дочкой, или когда Хината с Кагеямой умоляли помочь с эссе по зельеварению. Нет, он, конечно, их любил, но никогда не встречал волшебников – людей – тупее.

Этот вес давил на плечи Дайчи с момента, когда он вступил в команду квиддича и увидел, сколько радости и отчаяния может принести одна игра. Этот вес чувствовал каждый раз, когда видел потерявшегося в холлах первогодку, неважно, с какого факультета. И этот же вес не позволял отвернуться и уйти, когда кого-то из учащихся задирали в коридорах.

Вес значка старосты.

Несмотря на слова Суги и Асахи, он не верил, что его выберут. До сих пор не мог принять, что у него – такого обычного Дайчи – было место в этом необычном мире.

Он сидел в купе, борясь с желанием потеребить свой знак отличия, и нервничал. Как только Дайчи оставался в поезде один, обязательно появлялся некий хитрый слизеринец, будто чуял такие моменты.

Правда не могла считаться паранойей.

Купе старост было просторнее остальных. Сейчас Дайчи ждал Лучших учеников, чтобы получить от них указания. Второй старостой Хаффлпаффа выбрали его подругу, Шимизу Киеко, и она тоже должна была подойти с минуты на минуту.

Дверь за спиной открылась, и Дайчи вскочил, чтобы поприветствовать других хранителей порядка.

– Добрый день. Как прошло лето? –это прозвучало немного скованно, потому что разговоры с девочками не были его сильной стороной, особенно теперь, после осознания влечения вовсе не к женской части учащихся Хогвартса.

– Это, кажется, самые вежливые слова, которые ты мне когда-либо говорил. Ужасно скучно. Не мог бы ты опять стать милым и дерганым, пожалуйста?

День выдался жаркий. Дайчи почувствовал вспышку раздражения, из-за которой щеки заполыхали, когда он кинул на Куроо убийственный взгляд.

– Тебе нельзя здесь находиться. Убирайся из купе.

Ни один тролль не купился бы на выражение обиды на лице Куроо.

– Почему ты всегда говоришь мне гадости? Я просто пришел поздравить тебя с назначением.

Дайчи нахмурился и склонил голову набок.

– Откуда ты узнал, что меня сделали старостой? – он разослал письма только самым близким друзьям и до сегодняшнего дня не пересекался с Куроо, хотя сова того частенько наведывалась к Дайчи домой. Он и сам не знал, зачем сказал хитрому мерзавцу свой адрес. Понимал, наверное, что тот все равно бы разузнал по своим – более чем сомнительным – каналам. Уж лучше было покориться неизбежному.

Раздражало то, что в письмах Куроо был выносим, иногда даже забавен. Только поэтому Дайчи отвечал. Ну, и еще потому, что иначе было бы невежливо.

– А были другие варианты? – от изумления Куроо – для разнообразия искреннего – в груди у Дайчи что-то перевернулось. Как будто тот и представить не мог, что у учителей был выбор. Как будто был так уверен, что даже не потрудился перепроверить, а просто заявился со своими поздравлениями в купе старост и теперь подпирал дверь, немного сонный и взъерошенный. Эта искренность подействовала на Дайчи гораздо сильнее всех дружеских уверений.

Если уж Куроо, чьей целью в жизни было играть на его слабостях, кто совершенно не сдерживался в оценках себя или окружающих и был способен на честный ответ только раз в радужную луну, когда единороги выходили поиграть, считал Дайчи самым верным кандидатом в старосты, это не могло не придать хоть капельку уверенности.

Но Дайчи промолчал, не желая умереть от стыда; просто фыркнул и посмотрел недовольно.

– Я серьезно, тебе нельзя здесь быть. Иди, найди себе место.

Куроо поднял бровь.

– Полегче, Савамура, ты не мой староста, – он наклонился ближе, привычная усмешка стала откровенно плотоядной. – Хотя, если захочешь все-таки стать моим, я, так и быть, позволю покомандовать.

Его голос превратился в мурлыканье, спустился по позвоночнику, как прикосновение невидимой руки.

На мгновение Дайчи забыл все слова, в шоке от двусмысленности, буквально сочащейся из голоса Куроо, и пьянящего оттенка его глаз. Правда, оцепенение очень быстро сменилось яростью, разлившейся по венам. Внутренний голос, нашептывающий, что Куроо ничего не знал о недавних открытиях Дайчи, заглушили боль, обида и желание проклясть его за эти слова. За то, что намекнул на подобные непотребства, сам будучи расслабленным воплощением уверенности, слишком во вкусе Дайчи. За едва заметную насмешку, дающую понять: Цукишима скорее попросит у Хинаты помощи с Заклинаниями, чем слова Куроо станут реальностью. За то, что превратил в шутку проблему, из-за которой Дайчи переживал все лето, заперевшись в своей комнате, боясь спросить совета – в одиночестве, от которого в груди до сих пор тянуло.

Все было как в первый год, когда Куроо выставил его дураком и посмеялся.

Дайчи ненавидел чувствовать себя дураком.

– Выметайся, – ярость, с которой он выплюнул это слово, не оставила и следа от почти дружеской атмосферы.

Куроо уставился на него, совершенно не понимая, что сделал не так, но Дайчи предпочел не заметить, ведь все, что ему сейчас было нужно – чтобы Куроо ушел. Не помогало даже осознание несправедливости и нерациональности собственного поведения – со своей болью он никогда не умел справляться.

– Савамура…

– Уйди, я сказал! – выкрикнул Дайчи и сосредоточился на том, как ногти впились в ладони в сжатых кулаках, только бы не видеть искреннего недоумения на ненавистном (ненавистном ли?) лице; не признавать, что Куроо лишь дразнил его, не желая обидеть; не называть причин, по которым слова так задели.

Возможно, Куроо увидел отголоски этой боли, понял, что нарушил границы, о существовании которых даже не подозревал до этого момента. Он в полном замешательстве уставился на Дайчи широко раскрытыми глазами, но тот отвернулся к окну.

Даже услышав тихий щелчок закрывшейся двери, Дайчи не стал пытаться успокоиться. Буря, бушевавшая в его груди, не утихала еще несколько месяцев.

_Шестой год_

Дайчи не нужно было много времени, чтобы признать: он ненавидел обход Хогвартс-экспресса. В каждом вагоне нарушали по пятнадцать правил за раз, еще и смотрели как на врага, хотя он всего лишь делал свою работу. Он и сам предпочел бы быть в другом месте. Например, с друзьями, которых встретил некоторое время назад. Искреннее тепло их приветствий немного успокоило потрепанные нервы, но эффект испарился, стоило пройти дальше. Какой-то идиот-гриффиндорец попытался сотворить заклинание воды и затопил все вокруг. Мало того, в этот самый момент какой-то идиот-хаффлпаффец хвастался своей волшебной змеей, которая, как оказалось, от воды увеличивалась в размерах.

Так что на мантии Дайчи появилось несколько новых прорех, когда эта чертова тварь решила закусить бедным заработавшимся старостой. Убедить ее в том, что это плохая идея, удалось только после немаленького количества заклинаний и еще большего – проклятий.

Наверное, это была расплата за прошлогоднее наказание брата Лучшего ученика, заполнившего главный холл навозными бомбами. Этот плакса и нытик по любому поводу бежал к старшему братику.

К счастью, большую часть купе в доставшихся Дайчи вагонах занимали относительно тихие первогодки, смотревшие невинными глазами. Так что он попытался придать голосу спокойствие, как в разговоре с паникующим Хинатой, и объяснил, кто такой и что делает. Первогодки отмерли, перестав напоминать каменные изваяния, один или двое даже улыбнулись, и в груди у Дайчи, всегда любившего работать с детьми, потеплело. В этой партии малышни оказались не только приятные ребята, но и девочка, которая не могла быть никем кроме Хинаты Нацу. Брат много о ней рассказывал, и все члены группы Карасуно, кажется, автоматически получили статус и обязанности опекунов и защитников. Дайчи точно знал, что одна слизеринская звезда квиддича собиралась потренировать на ней обаяние и уже примеряла перед зеркалом самую ужасающую из своих улыбок.

Еще один вагон – и можно было упасть к остальным старостам и пожаловаться Киеко на жизнь. Та взяла на себя вторую половину поезда, и Дайчи был уверен, что там подобных ужасов не происходило.

Он открыл следующую дверь и замер.

Куроо, стоя посреди коридора, смеялся, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза и громко фыркая. В кои-то веки он не выглядел самоуверенным противником (приятелем?), чьей целью в жизни было заставить Дайчи мучиться – расслабленный, счастливый и такой прекрасный, что больно было смотреть.

Но еще больнее – из-за причины его смеха.

Капитан команды Гриффиндора, Бокуто Котаро, вцепился в руку Куроо, слезы текли по его щекам, и без поддержки он бы явно не устоял на ногах.

Этих двоих и их нехарактерную, как у Хинаты с Кагеямой, дружбу знала вся школа. Они должны были ненавидеть друг друга – но сошлись, не уставая соревноваться, издеваться и смеяться друг над другом, выдержав шестилетнее испытание соперничеством факультетов.

Дайчи ни разу не видел, чтобы Куроо так смеялся.

Он видел его усмешки, фырканье, гогот, один раз даже хихиканье, но за все время, что они были знакомы, никогда – искреннего смеха. Смеха, ставшего для Дайчи иллюстрацией фразы «озаривший лицо». Как ни больно было это признавать, Куроо был великолепен, даже когда ничего особенного не делал, но когда смеялся… Боги, как он был красив.

– Савамура-сан.

Тихий голос из ближайшего купе напугал его. Акааши Кейджи, слизеринец пятого года, смотрел с оттенком беспокойства. Полукровку на третьем году обучения начали задирать несколько хулиганов, но их пыл поумерил разгневанный Дайчи. С тех пор они с Акааши почти дружили.

– Вы в порядке? Как-то побледнели.

Как было объяснить, что творилось у него в голове? Во рту пересохло, и получился только невнятный хриплый звук.

Дайчи смутно осознавал, что Бокуто, нахмурившись, потянулся к нему – той самой рукой, которая секунду назад сжимала плечо Куроо, – чтобы помочь.

Дайчи очень четко осознавал, что Куроо резко выпрямился, и что смех мгновенно стих. Смех, преобразивший его лицо. Смех, к которому хотелось присоединиться, который хотелось вызвать. Который на самом деле вызвал Бокуто. Как и в прошлом году, здравый смысл покидал Дайчи; возражения вроде «не переживай», «тебе-то что за дело» или «это не то, что ты думаешь» потонули во всплеске эмоций.

– Савамура? – ух ты, Акааши, похоже, и правда переживал, если отбросил вежливое «сан». Надо было заверить парня, что все в порядке, он в порядке, просто делал свой обход. Который надо было закончить. Вот чем следовало заняться вместо того, чтобы пялиться на растерянное и немного озабоченное лицо Куроо. В прошлом году Дайчи заставил того уйти; сейчас была его очередь.

Он не мог здесь оставаться.

– Прости. Обхожу поезд. Но здесь уже был, кажется. Должно быть, запутался. Увидимся в школе, Акааши-кун, – может, Дайчи это и выпалил, но сам не слышал своих слов. Куроо отмер, и это послужило сигналом к бегству.

Криво улыбнувшись откровенно взволнованному Акааши – надо было свалить все на простуду или вроде того – и махнув рукой в сторону Бокуто, которого он знал по квиддичу и через Акааши и, честно говоря, не имел причин так сильно ненавидеть, Дайчи развернулся и практически вылетел из вагона.

Кто-то позвал его по имени, но Дайчи остановился только когда, добежав до купе старост, упал рядом с Киеко. Та, скорее всего, мысленно списала ужас в его глазах на происшествие во время обхода – и была отчасти права.

Обход выдался ужасный.

_Седьмой год_

Дайчи стоял у входа в купе старост, борясь с желанием скрестить руки на груди и потопать ногой, как делал отец. Он был бы не против вступить в должность Лучшего ученика в более радостном настроении, но опоздания всегда бесили его особенно сильно. К тому же сейчас он предпочел бы находиться совершенно в другом месте и в другой компании.

Поезд отправился 10 минут назад, и Дайчи хотел побыстрее разослать всех в обход и приступить к другим своим обязанностям. В частности, в качестве капитана он должен был составить расписание тренировок и устроить просмотр кандидатов; команде не хватало ловца, загонщика и охотника, что совсем не радовало.

– А ты сияешь, как всегда.

Сейчас у Дайчи не было времени отвлекаться на этот голос и руку, обнявшую его за плечи.

– А ты чего не пристаешь к Бокуто в честь начала нового года? Он расстроится, если ты не насядешь на него на часок-другой.

Смешок раздался так близко от уха, что Дайчи едва удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть. Он правда не хотел отвлекаться.

– Все такой же вредина. Бокуто, скорее всего, слегка занят. Минут пять назад я видел, как он тащил Акааши в багажный вагон.

Дайчи почувствовал первые признаки головной боли и скосил глаза на привычно ухмыляющегося Куроо, устроившего подбородок у него на плече.

– Сомневаюсь, что Акааши бы такое стерпел.

Куроо подвинулся ближе – теперь их разделяла всего пара сантиметров, Дайчи даже чувствовал тепло его дыхания. Решив, что если оближет пересохшие губы, то только усугубит ситуацию, Дайчи изобразил на лице изумление. Получилось, похоже, не очень – усмешка из дразнящей превратилась в соблазнительную.

– Они не виделись все лето, даже Акааши с его самоконтролем должно быть нелегко, – от того, как Куроо растягивал слова, напряжение достигло неприличного уровня. Дайчи стряхнул удерживающую его руку и демонстративно отступил на шаг.

– В таком случае мне следует отправить за ними кого-нибудь из старост. Подобные занятия в поезде запрещены, – он не хотел думать об Акааши и Бокуто в таком контексте и предпочел бы избавиться от непрошеных картинок в голове. Куроо фыркнул и снова потянулся к плечу Дайчи.

– Мне кажется, у тебя не хватит жестокости так их смутить. Ну, Акааши, по крайней мере. Совень чувством стыда обделили.

– Кто бы говорил, – быстрый взгляд в коридор подтвердил: опаздывающие так и не появились. Когда Дайчи до них доберется, они получат сполна. Вот только сейчас Куроо воспользовался тем, что Дайчи отвлекся, и притянул к себе, заключив в кольцо сильных рук.

– Отпусти, придурок! – Дайчи затылком чувствовал улыбку.

– Нет. Я скучал.

Злость рассеялась, но Дайчи все равно нахмурился – не надулся, нет, он не дулся, что бы там некоторые (Куроо) ни говорили. Руки стиснули его талию еще крепче, не оставляя даже воздуха между телами, прижатая к спине Дайчи грудь поднималась и опускалась с каждым вздохом.

Надо было сказать что-то в ответ? Он в этом совершенно не разбирался.

– Знаешь, не одному Акааши хотелось бы сбросить напряжение.

– Нет, я с тобой не собираюсь прокрадываться в… Куроо, я теперь староста школы, у меня есть обязанности!

Усмешка сменилась осторожными поцелуями, теплыми и нежными, от каждого из которых по телу расходились волны ощущений. Дайчи остро чувствовал чужое присутствие и хотел бы поддаться, позволить утащить себя куда-нибудь и как следует отпраздновать воссоединение после летних каникул. Будто в ответ на слабеющую волю, поцелуи стали настойчивее, к ним добавились легкие укусы, прихватывание кожи. Руки с талии переместились на бедра, и Дайчи знал, прекрасно знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, но…

– У тебя всегда обязанности. Твоим первым словом, наверное, было «долг». Ну же. Всего пару минут, а потом я буду хороший, обещаю.

Куроо всегда заставлял его выходить за рамки. Последние возражения тихо умерли, когда Куроо качнул бедрами, будто бы невинно и случайно – на самом деле абсолютно намеренно.

Напряжение между ними лопнуло, как струна. Как и терпение Дайчи.

У Куроо едва хватило времени на победное выражение лица, прежде чем Дайчи впечатал его в дверь купе и впился в губы отчаянным, голодным поцелуем. Первый за несколько месяцев поцелуй любимого маггла – это и правда была победа.

А опоздавшим старостам, конечно, досталось.


	2. Чулан для метел

Как, разрази его Мерлин, он оказался в такой ситуации?

Неужели это наказание за то, что вчера Дайчи наорал на Асахи, чтобы тот не пугал первогодок? А может, просто наступила его очередь быть боксерской грушей для кармы, и на следующей неделе эта честь перейдет к Коуши, который окажется заперт в теплице с Хинатой и Кагеямой в разгар их обычного спора о том, по чьей вине Мимбулус Мимблетония уделала их Смердящим соком. Парочка была знаменита своей постоянной грызней, но попробуй задеть одного – и другой тут же проклинал тебя отсюда и до воскресенья, не дав и шанса произнести защитное заклинание… но Дайчи отвлекся.

И ничего удивительного – он бы предпочел размышлять о многочисленных способах использования слизи скучечервей в зельях, чем о текущем положении дел. Потому что был заперт в чулане для метел в редко посещаемом коридоре второго этажа вместе со своим одногодкой и главной занозой-в-заднице Куроо Тецуро.

Который как раз усмехался ему особенно раздражающе, что говорило о многом – в Куроо раздражало все. Дайчи ответил пустым взглядом и продолжил шарить вокруг себя в поисках палочки, которую умудрился выпустить из рук во время приведшей их в этот чулан суматохи.

К сожалению, он добился только того, что усмешка превратилась в фирменную ухмылку, ленивую, кривоватую и настолько полную самодовольства, что Дайчи хотелось врезать Куроо каждый раз, как он ее видел – к сожалению, довольно часто.

– Ну, ну, Савамура, убийственными взглядами делу не поможешь. К тому же, если бы я нас сюда не затащил, Пивз бы уничтожил твою прекрасную новенькую мантию. Так что скажи спасибо.

Дайчи очень хотел его ударить, но руки были заняты. Кто бы мог подумать, что в крохотном чулане так сложно найти палочку. Пришлось ответить.

– Я столкнулся с Пивзом только потому, что ты его выбесил, а потом кинулся ко мне, пока он швырялся в тебя навозными бомбами. А моя «прекрасная новенькая мантия» по-любому испачкается, или ты не заметил, что мы сидим в чулане, куда никто не заглядывал уже лет десять, и в котором нет почти ничего, кроме пыли и паутины?

– Если ты так переживаешь за свою внешность, просто используй очищающее заклятие.

– Это были твои слова! Да даже если бы я и хотел… Палочку выронил где-то тут… – поиски до сих пор не увенчались успехом, а на половину Куроо он перебираться не стремился, предчувствуя едкие комментарии. Дайчи был старостой и не мог себе позволить быть наказанным за проклятие или нападение на другого ученика. Хотя в Куроо никогда не хотелось швыряться проклятиями – лучше чем-нибудь тяжелым, как принято у магглов.

Куроо склонил голову, и лицо приняло еще более снисходительное выражение.

– Серьезно? Ты выронил палочку, хотя я тебя только слегка подтолкнул?

– Ты фактически налетел на меня, втолкнул сюда, а я этого не ожидал, – уши у Дайчи горели от смущения. Он был старостой Хаффлпаффа, знал Куроо с первого года и не должен был так удивляться действиям этого мерзавца, но даже спустя все эти годы не понимал, какими путями ходили мысли Куроо. Полутьма прятала полыхающие уши, но Дайчи не сомневался, что чертов слизеринец все равно каким-то образом заметил, как замечал все, что Дайчи больше всего хотел бы скрыть.

– И найти не можешь? В таком крохотном чулане?

Есть ли предел его невыносимости?

– Я думал, вы, паффики – хорошие ищейки.

Видимо, нет. Дайчи оскалился, расправил плечи, насколько смог, и заговорил тоном, способным угомонить даже самых буйных учеников.

– Это глупый стереотип. Давай ты уже отопрешь эту тупую дверь, и мы пойдем на урок. Не хочу опоздать, Куроо, – как только имя сорвалось с губ, Дайчи об этом пожалел, потому что змей – который, правда, всегда больше напоминал кота – подался вперед и весь подобрался. От расслабленности не осталось и следа, взгляд стал пристальным, удивив Дайчи. Между ними снова возникло напряжение – в последнее время такое случалось все чаще и чаще, когда постоянные споры перерастали в нечто иное.

И мурашки, пробежавшие по позвоночнику, были вызваны исключительно волнением от того, что Куроо что-то задумал – что-то, означавшее проблемы для всех, кроме него самого.

– А может, я не хочу ее открывать. Может, мне тут очень удобно.

Дайчи показалось, или он услышал урчащие нотки в голосе? Нахмурившись, он вытряхнул эту мысль из головы.

– У тебя рост метр девяносто и ненормально длинные ноги, я ниже на десять сантиметров, и то уже все мышцы начинает сводить. Какого черта тебе удобно?

Куроо фыркнул, но, к счастью, откинулся назад.

– Ты и правда многого не замечаешь, да?

Ну ладно, это хотя бы было знакомо. Дайчи переключился на привычный тяжелый взгляд из разряда «опять приходится разбираться с этим вредным но иногда приличным хотя и всегда офигенно странным паршивцем».

– Отопри дверь. Не хочу опоздать на трансфигурацию из-за твоего идиотизма.

– Не я же уронил палочку. – Дайчи почувствовал нервный тик. Куроо якобы успокаивающе помахал рукой и покосился на дверь. – Ладно, открою. Пивз не настолько силен, чтобы против его фокусов не сработала Аллохомора, – он повернулся к Дайчи, придвигаясь чуть ближе. – Но тебе придется вежливо попросить.

– Ни хрена.

– Да ладно. Всего одно слово, и мы на свободе.

– Ни за что, я лучше съем лепешки гиппогрифа. Открой дверь.

– Ну нет, без твоих слов что-то не хочется.

– Ты тоже опоздаешь, еще одно замечание, и схлопочешь наказание на месяц.

– А у меня окно, – фирменная усмешка была тут как тут. Удовольствие расходилось от Куроо волнами, пока он лениво крутил палочку в пальцах, рисуясь. Дайчи так и слышал веселый голосок, орущий в лохматой голове «Моя взяла! Моя взяла!» Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень уставшим и потер лоб, желая только поскорее выбраться из чертова чулана.

– Ладно. Будь так…

– Смотри на меня, я хочу запомнить этот момент надолго.

Сдерживая рычание, Дайчи глубоко вдохнул и поднял голову, встретившись с изумленным взглядом своего мучителя.

– Куроо, будь так добр, открой дверь, пока я не придушил тебя голыми руками, – сказал он самым вежливым тоном. Куроо хрюкнул, и Дайчи пришлось поспешно прятать собственную улыбку.

– Василиск бы и то искреннее попросил. Ну ладно, придется удовольствоваться этим.

Быстрый взмах палочкой наконец отпер замок, и дверь распахнулась. Дайчи сумел погасить вспышку невольного восхищения изяществом этого безмолвного заклинания – пусть и самого простого, но творить магию без слов всегда было нелегко. Куроо многое умел и постоянно тренировался, хоть и казался ленивым. Более того, он и друзей и кохаев заставлял вкалывать точно так же под страхом самых жутких наказаний.

Дайчи выдохнул, разминая и правда начавшие затекать ноги, и вывалился из чулана. Куроо выскользнул следом, весь грациозность и элегантность. Дайчи всегда чувствовал себя неуклюжим, особенно когда их ставили в пару на зельеварении и приходилось наблюдать, как тонкие длинные пальцы Куроо уверенно режут, смешивают и измельчают. Куроо постоянно умудрялся выбить обычно устойчивого хаффлпаффца из колеи…

– Тебе не пора на урок, господин староста? – вот прямо как сейчас. Дайчи совсем не нравилась регулярность, с которой его уши начинали гореть в непосредственной близости от Куроо.

– Уже иду, – огрызнулся он и собрался уходить, но его поганая совесть не могла промолчать. С видом человека, собирающегося съесть яд докси, он снова встретил взгляд, который Куроо, казалось, никогда и не отводил, чтобы не пропустить ни оттенка смущения на лице Дайчи. – Спасибо.

Он и сам не знал, за что благодарит – в конце концов, они оказались в этом чулане по вине Куроо. Дайчи показалось, или ухмылка и правда на долю секунды стала улыбкой? Но нет, такого не могло быть, потому что Куроо не улыбался. Он усмехался, ухмылялся, хмыкал, глумился, иногда хмурился, но не улыбался.

Куроо шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Дайчи, и тот заставил себя не отступать – одной проигранной битвы в день было вполне достаточно.

Ближе. Ближе. Куда еще?! Это ведь точно чересчур? Но негодяй так не считал. И придвигался все ближе! Пока наконец не замер в каких-то миллиметрах, нависая над Дайчи и разглядывая все так же загадочно и пристально. Как будто с редкой серьезностью искал что-то в лице. Взгляд скользнул по губам Дайчи, и в голове у того пронеслась истерическая мысль – а что, если Куроо собирается…?

Но в тот же момент Куроо разорвал контакт, внезапно подавшись влево, и прошептал:

– Не за что, Савамура.

Слишком, слишком близко. Его губы почти касались горящего кончика уха, голос звучал тихо и низко, хотя они были совсем одни. Тепло выдоха легло на кожу Дайчи, и тому вдруг стало гораздо жарче, чем в закрытом душном чулане. Это тревожило, нервировало, ужасало – но ни в коем случае не было захватывающим. Дайчи боролся с желанием психануть, хотя тело, кажется, превратилось в камень.

Когда Куроо наконец отстранился, Дайчи не шелохнулся, не зная, что выдаст выходом из ступора. Он почувствовал, как Куроо, стремительно обогнув его, вложил что-то в ладонь, но не стал смотреть, пока не услышал, как шаги заворачивают за угол.

Куроо дал ему шоколадушку – любимую сладость – и его палочку.

Дайчи готов был его убить.


	3. Первый поцелуй

Слизерин выиграл у Равенкло. Битва выдалась не из легких, но в целом стала хорошим началом квиддичного сезона. Охотников было не остановить, а талант Кагеямы как ловца продолжал расти. Никто не пострадал, не разозлился и не попытался проклясть соперников, а некоторым слизеринцам даже показалось, что команды других факультетов выглядели чуть ли не напуганными. Ну, кроме Гриффиндора, конечно – эти ничего не боялись, и возбужденным воплям их капитана о грядущей игре со Слизерином вторили многие игроки.

Празднование шло полным ходом, кому-то удалось протащить пару ящиков огневиски, сливочного пива и крапивного вина, так что в обычно тихой гостиной веселились, звучала музыка, а некоторые уже вырубились на диванах. Даже самые сдержанные не остались в стороне.

Акааши сидел дальше всего от центра; разложенные перед ним книги и сосредоточенный скрип пера намекали, что хоть кто-то сегодня сделает домашку по зельям. И все же рядом с его чернильницей стоял бокал пива, и поздравления Акааши не игнорировал, как обычно, а отвечал коротким кивком и словами благодарности. Более того, с определенных ракурсов можно было заметить на его лице нечто похожее на улыбку. Неумеренные похвалы капитана Гриффиндора после игры немного пошатнули обычную сосредоточенность, но в румянце на щеках, разумеется, был виноват только напряженный матч.

Цукишима сел поближе, всего лишь с одной книгой в руках, и почти не издевался ни над кем, кроме Кагеямы, Оикавы и Куроо; непривычно было видеть его в таком хорошем настроении. Правда, постоянные подколки еще одного загонщика, Футакучи Кенджи, грозили очень быстро это исправить.

Что до звезды-ловца, исполнившего один из самых невероятных нырков в истории Хогвартса, тот оказался в центре веселья, и его спина, наверное, уже болела от дружеских похлопываний и тычков. Кагеяма вряд ли наслаждался вниманием, но опьянение победы и успешно выполненный прием, который он так долго отрабатывал, должны были добавить терпимости. Одно только воспоминание о триумфальном моменте, когда пальцы сомкнулись вокруг трепещущего снитча, могло улучшить настроение.

Как ни странно, Оикава не присутствовал; после одной бутылки огневиски главный охотник извинился и куда-то исчез. Вроде бы он пробормотал что-то насчет теста на следующий день, но это явно не было единственной причиной. В личной битве с Ушивакой все-таки победил капитан Равенкло. Куроо заметил напряжение во взгляде своего неофициального зама и решил поговорить с Иваизуми на случай, если придурок опять решит тренироваться сверх меры.

Сам Куроо был отнюдь не в радужном настроении. Для стороннего наблюдателя это было странно: капитан и вратарь сыграл отлично, привел свою команду к победе в нелегком матче и поколебал уверенность всех, кто до сих пор верил в грязную игру Слизерина. Он был привлекательным студентом шестого года, отличником, наследником одной из выдающихся чистокровных семей, хотя кое-кто и распускал слухи о проблемах в семье Куроо. Тем не менее, его хотели заполучить не одна и не двое, у него было достаточно поклонниц – не так много, как у Оикавы, но с тем никто не мог сравниться.

Поэтому видеть Куроо в углу, в одиночестве, только с парой пустых бутылок огневиски в качестве компании, никто не привык. Обычно, выпив, он веселился; тем непонятнее была аура меланхолии и тихого несчастья, совершенно не сочетающаяся с общим настроем в гостиной.

Куроо поднял глаза, почувствовав очередной взгляд, и нахмурился в сторону ученицы четвертого года, которая покраснела и тут же вернулась к шушуканию с подружкой. Он глотнул прямо из бутылки – знакомый, но приятный жар потек по горлу. Счастливый шум раздражал до чесотки, но Куроо не хотел, чтобы остальные страдали из-за его плохого настроения. Становилось поздно, капитанский долг он выполнил: показался, опрокинул пару бокалов и принял первые поздравления. Теперь можно было прятаться.

Кресло скрипнуло, когда Куроо поднялся, но никто этого не заметил, только Акааши бросил один взгляд и тут же понял, что капитана лучше не трогать.

В комнате было душно, хотелось проветриться, так что Куроо направился к выходу, почти не спотыкаясь. Прохладный воздух подземелий приятно остудил и прояснил голову, заставляя выдохнуть с облегчением.

И что теперь?

Наверное, стоило проведать Вдову. Куроо спрашивал, не помешает ли неизбежный шум вечеринки, и она сказала – все в порядке. Но было уже поздно, а тише ничуть не стало. Так что к ней он и направился.

Серый камень, серый камень, серый камень. Подземелья, конечно, не славились красотой, но Куроо нравилась простота, и что-то средневековое в нем позволяло наслаждаться жизнью под замком.

К сожалению, даже великолепие подземелий не могло отвлечь от причины горестей. Сжав кулаки, Куроо ссутулился и закусил губу от досады.

Он не знал, что сделал не так.

Но начинал чувствовать себя слишком жалким.

Если бы только можно было избавиться от этих чувств. Чувств, из-за которых сердце гнало как бешеное, щеки полыхали, а ладони потели. Чувств, раздиравших Куроо изнутри последние три года, со дня в поезде, когда он услышал тот смех.

Избавиться от эмоций, которые заставляли его чувствовать себя отвергнутым, потому что он понял: Дайчи избегает его – снова, только на этот раз, похоже, и навсегда.

_Некоторое время назад…_

Куроо с нетерпением прохаживался у дверей факультета. Он видел старосту Хаффлпаффа три дня назад в поезде и пытался поговорить с тех пор. Дайчи выглядел очень плохо, когда выбежал из вагона, и Куроо просто хотел убедиться, все ли в порядке. Нет, неправда. Внутренний голос нашептывал: тебе нужен повод, потому что ты слишком жалок, чтобы подойти первым. Куроо безжалостно глушил этот голос, говоривший то, что могли бы сказать Кенма или Яку – не надо ему было такого в собственной голове.

Мелькнули знакомые карие глаза и черные волосы; Куроо выпрямился, собираясь непринужденно – как он надеялся – поприветствовать Дайчи. За пару секунд он бы убедился, что все хорошо, и перешел к обычным попыткам завладеть вниманием самыми глупыми и детскими способами из возможных. Может, что-то вроде намека на розыгрыш, достаточно серьезный и правдоподобный, чтобы заставить Дайчи париться по этому поводу следующие несколько дней, прежде чем понять, что Куроо пошутил.

Во всяком случае, таков был план.

Через две секунды после того, как их взгляды встретились, добыча исчезла.

Мимо проходили студенты, обсуждая лекции, праздничные хулиганства и то, кто же выпустил тарантула в спальни мальчиков Гриффиндора. Проплыл Цукишима, за ним с трудом поспевал маленький приятель из Хаффлпаффа, на ходу дожевывая что-то и пытаясь удержать одной рукой стопку книг. Обычно Куроо не позволил бы сокоманднику себя игнорировать, но сейчас не хотел отвлекаться, недовольно вглядываясь в редеющую толпу.

Прошли Суга и Асахи, увлеченные разговором о предстоящих матчах, но еще одного постоянного члена троицы с ними не было.

Значок старосты не поблескивал, спокойный ровный голос не призывал последних задержавшихся поторопиться на следующий урок, и хмурящийся, но заранее со всем смирившийся хаффлпаффец не появлялся перед Куроо с вопросом, чего тот слоняется.

Легкое недоумение постепенно переходило в беспокойство.

Их первое совместное занятие в этом году, Древние руны, прошло в том же духе.

Куроо не отрывал взгляда от затылка Дайчи. Перо лежало на столе, пергамент оставался таким же чистым, как и в начале занятия. Профессор мог бы с тем же успехом вещать на греческом.

Это был привычный ритуал: Куроо пялился, Дайчи ощетинивался, поворачивался и хмурился. Иногда сердито шипел или кидал пару слов, зарабатывая замечание от профессора. Такие случаи Куроо особенно любил, потому что недовольство преподавателя всегда заставляло Дайчи краснеть, и он выглядел ужасно смущенным. Это было мило до неприличия, как маленький единорожек со щенком на спине, приглашающие поиграть с пушистыми совятками. Такой сон однажды приснился Бокуто, и когда тот понял, что это было не наяву, Куроо пришлось выслушивать его тоскливое нытье весь завтрак и еще час на уроке зельеварения.

Было похоже, однако, что сегодня ему ничего такого не светило. Вообще ничего не светило, если судить по тому, как упорно Дайчи смотрел строго вперед. Он даже к соседям едва поворачивался, и только опускал голову, когда нужно было что-то записать.

Но это было бы полбеды, если не знать, что Дайчи чувствовал взгляд – втянул голову в плечи, вздрогнул, когда Куроо посмотрел в первый раз, и потом, казалось, вот-вот готов был обернуться, как будто по привычке.

Значит, Дайчи его игнорировал.

Это бесило.

Нет, это ужасно бесило.

Они и двух слов друг другу не сказали. Даже в поезде Дайчи едва взглянул на него и тут же вылетел из вагона.

Что Куроо сделал?

Ему даже шанса не дали ничего сделать!

Пергамент оставался пуст.

Беспокойство растворилось в тупой, тянущей боли.

Утекали первые недели занятий, наполненные почти-столкновениями, упущенными встречами и все более знакомым видом затылка Дайчи.

Боль тоже росла.

Магия Куроо кололась, раздражала. С заклинаниями, раньше удававшимися легко, теперь приходилось бороться, пытаясь сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь помимо пустоты в груди. Это был кошмар.

Лето выдалось не самое удачное, и Куроо был рад вернуться в Хогвартс. Снова увидеть друзей, жить своей жизнью, плевать на желания семьи. Здесь он мог кидать полные яда письма в камин и возвращаться к обсуждению квиддичных стратегий с задобренным Кенмой.

Не предполагалось, что он будет чувствовать себя как резиновая игрушка в сжимающихся объятиях огромной каракатицы.

– Чувак, тебе надо поесть.

Куроо бы поспорил о необходимости питательных веществ для организма, если бы лучший друг не пытался утопить его в хлопьях. А так он вдохнул молоко и смог издать только булькающий звук.

– Я понимаю, что отказываться от еды в пользу любовных страданий ужасно романтично, но если посмотреть с практической точки зрения, ничего привлекательного не увидишь. Не хочу надрать тебе зад в квиддиче только потому, что тебя сдует с метлы легким ветерком.

Куроо удалось стряхнуть руку Бокуто и отфыркаться; белые потеки молока испортили его мантию. Он развернулся, прожигая взглядом сидевшее рядом воплощение невинности, и не раздумывая вылил молоко из своей кружки Бокуто на голову. Сидящие за столом засмеялись возмущенному воплю, а Куроо почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, видя, как молоко стекает с обвисшей челки.

– За что? Я же помочь хотел, ради Мерлина!

– Я не считаю помощью попытки утопить меня в хлопьях, – ответил Куроо, стряхивая кусочек с рукава. – И даже если бы я голодал – чего я не делаю – то все равно смог бы тебя остановить.

Бокуто покосился на него и потянулся за тостом, да Куроо и сам уже подбирался к апельсиновому соку. Битва едой была неизбежна.

– Во-первых, делаешь! Во-вторых, не смог бы, а в-третьих… – Бокуто не договорил, потому что к залившему его молоку прибавился сок. Куроо усмехнулся.

– Может, это перебьет запах животных, с которыми ты так часто возишься. Апельсины пахнут гораздо приятнее. Глядишь, и детишки перестанут от тебя разбегаться, – он едва уклонился от пущенных в голову тостов, пытаясь захватить миску с кашей.

– Детишки меня обожают! Это от твоей ухмылки первогодки с воплями драпают! – ну ладно, в этом была доля правды. Куроо приготовился использовать большую ложку как катапульту для каши, но заметил взгляд Бокуто. Такой же, какой слишком часто видел в зеркале. Тоскливый взгляд того, кто хотел протянуть руку и ухватить самое желанное на свете.

Проследив за ним, Куроо увидел удаляющуюся спину Акааши.

Еще одна причина, по которой он был благодарен за дружбу с Бокуто: вместе они чувствовали себя не такими безнадежными в любви и помогали друг другу справиться с незамутненностью объектов своих симпатий.

Куроо отлично знал о чувствах Бокуто и чувствовал себя немного виноватым, что тому приходится утешать его, а не проводить время с Акааши. Лучше бы Бокуто его бросил и кинулся вдогонку, заговорил о новом выводке, только что вылупившемся в совятне. Но тот не был бы собой, если бы не остался рядом, пытаясь закидать Куроо завтраком и заставив улыбаться впервые за много дней.

Он хотя бы страдал не в одиночку.

_А сейчас…_

Лучше бы Куроо вообще не заходил в то купе в свой первый год в Хогвартсе. Не позволил бы себе увлечься маленьким нервничающим магглом с красивыми глазами и теплой улыбкой.

Лучше бы – но ведь тогда Куроо не знал бы смеха Дайчи, обиженного выражения, того, как он выглядит во время игры. Не знал бы, каково спорить и ощущать, как искрят их магии. Не открыл бы для себя силу и суть души магглорожденного или хитринку, то и дело появляющуюся во взгляде.

Но…

И не чувствовал бы себя так, как сейчас.

Не желая затягивать еще одну ночь безостановочных страданий, Куроо завернул за угол с намерением проведать Вдову и отправиться спать. Может, алкоголь помог бы избавиться от мыслей о его мучителе.

Хотя Куроо не был категорически пьян, огневиски все же притупил чувства достаточно, чтобы на осознание происходящего потребовалась секунда.

Савамура Дайчи стоял у лестницы и зевал. В принципе, ничего удивительного тут не было – старостам приходилось патрулировать коридоры, прежде чем отправиться спать.

Куроо смотрел. Впитывал растрепанный вид, усталые глаза на почти незнакомом теперь лице. Ноги сами пошли вперед, и его занимали только две вещи: желание немедленно положить конец этой затянувшейся игре в избегание и то, как, несмотря на боль, растерянность и обиду, сердце все еще подпрыгивало от одного взгляда на Дайчи. Оказывается, разлука и правда укрепляет чувства.

– Ну разве ты не услада для усталых очей, – горькие, резкие слова вырвались сами. Дайчи был к нему вполоборота, и от звука громкого голоса вздрогнул, крутанувшись к ступеням.

Снова собираясь исчезнуть.

Чернота сгущалась вокруг сердца Куроо.

Какое воображаемое преступление он совершил на этот раз?

– Опять убегаешь от меня.

На это хотя бы последовала реакция. Дайчи замер, вдохнул глубоко, будто собираясь кинуться в бой, и обернулся. До этого момента Куроо не был уверен, сбежит ли тот, а теперь не мог предугадать реакцию и потому дергался. Он не упустил вспышки изумления в глазах Дайчи, когда тот заметил, как Куроо выглядит и держится на ногах.

Это все из-за тебя.

Куроо хотелось кричать. Получить хоть какую-то реакцию. Любую.

Хотелось знать, что Дайчи не наплевать на него. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Ты сделал это со мной.

Я сделал это с собой.

Ты держишь мое сердце в руках, сам не зная, разрываешь на части, но я не прошу вернуть его, потому что не знаю, могу ли. Хочу ли этого.

Холод подземелий превращал выдохи Куроо в маленькие облачка пара.

– Куроо-сан, вам следует вернуться к себе, отбой через десять минут, – так вежливо, будто они были незнакомцами, а не теми, кто становился все ближе и ближе. К концу пятого года Куроо вроде бы показалось – очень смутно – что Дайчи не возражал против его чувств… если вообще знал о них. Все уже было хорошо, а теперь между ними лежала созданная Дайчи пропасть. Куроо фыркнул и снова шагнул вперед, наседая. Что-то в нем радовалось огню в чужих глазах, нежеланию уступать, позволив Куроо делать что вздумается.

Но этого было недостаточно.

Ухватиться за свою злость казалось самым простым.

– Так переживаете за меня, Савамура-сан, – Куроо выплюнул вежливый суффикс, первый за все время их общения, стараясь заставить Дайчи перестать игнорировать его и то, что происходило между ними.

Заставить присмотреться и увидеть.

Если Дайчи его отвергнет, пусть хотя бы скажет это вслух.

– Не особо. Вернись, пожалуйста, к себе.

Если бы все было так просто. Когти драконов раздирали сердце Куроо.

– Я тебя умоляю. На вечеринке прекрасно справятся и без меня, я все равно не в настроении.

Дайчи выглядел искренне удивленным. В любых других обстоятельствах Куроо сказал бы – обеспокоенным.

– Что? Почему? Вы отлично сыграли, команда показала себя. Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь отказывался от празднования.

Дайчи что, шутил? Попытки юмора такие? Легкомыслия не было в списке подходящих Куроо настроений. Не сейчас, когда боль заставляла почти потерять контроль над происходящим в жизни. Глаза и разум застлала алая пелена. Куроо шагнул вперед; годы наблюдения за семьей научили ярости, и та свернулась внутри непрошеным, но хорошо знакомым гостем. Теперь Дайчи отступал. Куроо сжал кулаки – он хотел и в то же время не хотел этого видеть. Костер эмоций разгорался.

Дайчи уперся в стену, но Куроо остановился, только когда между телами почти не осталось воздуха. Его магия вырвалась и, прежде чем он успел ее сдержать или отозвать, сплелась с магией Дайчи – а та ответила, свернувшись вокруг иззубренной темноты чужой магической силы. Будто чувствуя себя в безопасности, будто соскучившись.

Куроо застыл. Не желая думать о том, что это значило, он все еще пытался цепляться за злость – но та рассеялась, оставив вместо себя боль.

– Ты меня избегал неделями, а теперь переживаешь, почему я не в настроении для веселья? Довольно нагло с твоей стороны.

– Отвали, Куроо.

Ну уж нет. Не сейчас. Лицо Дайчи знакомо загоралось, и это успокаивало сильнее, чем Куроо был готов признать.

– Нет. Я наконец загнал тебя в угол, хотя ты умудрялся убегать все это время – и, думаешь, просто так отпущу?

Сначала они должны были разобраться. Куроо мог сдаться окончательно и перестать надеяться, только зная, что все и правда закончилось.

– Ты пьян. Иди спать.

Неправда. Дайчи видел его пьяным. То была очень веселая ночь, совсем не такая, как сегодняшнее драконье дерьмо.

– Я слегка навеселе. Ты же видел меня пьяным, – голос Куроо стал тише под наплывом воспоминаний о той ночи, о руках, державших его прямо, крепких мускулах под ладонями и поцелуе в щеку, который он, к счастью, не забыл наутро. Как и обалдевшего, вытаращившего глаза старосту, казалось, разрывавшегося между желаниями проклясть и получить свой поцелуй – настоящий.

Но тон явно был выбран неудачно. Дайчи напрягся – не так, как хотел бы Куроо – и приложился затылком о стену. Куроо нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать, что промелькнуло за гримасой боли – жажда?

– Ложись спать, не разговаривай так со мной и выпей стакан воды на ночь.

Последние остатки гнева рассеялись. Дайчи был таким ответственным, даже с тем, кого на дух не выносил. Куроо смирился с неспособностью толком разозлиться, но слова показались немного странными.

Ему нравилось флиртовать с Дайчи, а тот никогда раньше не жаловался, никогда не требовал перестать своим «тоном старосты», означавшим, что все должны повиноваться немедленно. Куроо не хотел лишаться этой возможности.

И может быть, последняя бутылка наконец начинала действовать.

– Я с тобой всегда так говорю, но раньше ты не просил меня прекратить.

– Думаю, Бокуто-сану это не понравится.

Погодите-ка…

– Что? – какого хрена? Почему… Что он… Как… – При чем тут Бокуто?!

Дайчи открыл рот, но Куроо захлопнул его ладонью. Ему нужно было время, чтобы подумать, не отвлекаясь на разговор. Он чувствовал, что решение загадки совсем близко. Происходившее нужно было исправить, и ему, кажется, только что дали подсказку… Алкогольный дурман немного развеялся, уступая горячему желанию решить проблему.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Y1Dwqo8.png)

Бокуто. Флирт. «Не понравится». Бокуто. Купе. Дайчи. Сбегает. Флирт. Не позволено. Прикасаться.

Почему?

Разве что…

Нет. Не может быть. Это было так смешно, так абсурдно…

Но мозг уже связывал воедино фрагменты, и связь держалась. Картинка складывалась, свет зажегся, и дверь распахнулась.

Дайчи думал, что они с Бокуто вместе.

Дайчи думал, что Куроо в романтических отношениях с Бокуто.

Так он поэтому его избегал?

Потому что думал, что они встречаются, и…

Ну уж нет!

Он приложил Дайчи о стену, захлебываясь разочарованием, раздражением, растерянностью.

– Ты идиот, дебил, не-заметил-бы-прилетевшего-на-голову-гиппогрифа, тупица, весь такой положительный, престарелый кретин! После всего, что было! Ты думал – Бокуто! Годы вместе, а ты так и не знаешь обо мне ничего.

Больше пяти лет знакомства – и вот такое.

Как же Дайчи не заметил?

Такой удар.

Куроо был сбит с толку и мог сосредоточиться лишь на боли. Боли и печали – он-то надеялся, что Дайчи его видел, понимал, пусть и не симпатизировал.

Шесть лет, а ты так ни черта и не понял.

В голосе Куроо было поражение. У него не осталось сил на эмоции, он понятия не имел, как это исправить, что сделать. Он просто хотел спать. Недели внутренних бурь наконец взяли верх, и он отступил…

Но Дайчи поцеловал его.

Прямо там. Посреди ночи, в коридорах подземелий, по которым гуляло эхо праздника Слизерина.

Дайчи поцеловал его.

Они стукнулись зубами, Куроо почувствовал вкус крови, и губы его были, пожалуй, суше урока по истории магии.

Это было невероятно.

Его магия пела.

И он так потерялся в своем личном раю, что едва не упустил момент, когда Дайчи начал отстраняться. Едва не упустил.

Руки взметнулись вверх, к лицу Дайчи, и Куроо наконец ответил на поцелуй.

Наконец-то. Так это ощущалось. Он обнял Дайчи за шею, не желая отпускать – никогда. Опьянение. Счастье. Изумление. Облегчение. Теперь это станет его воспоминанием для патронуса, и хотел бы он посмотреть на дементора, который сможет противостоять фейерверкам счастья, взрывающимся в его груди.

Дышать.

Почему людям вообще надо дышать? Они оторвались друг от друга, и Куроо вдохнул, впервые с начала учебного года не страшась будущего.

– Ты мне, кажется, нравишься, – слова были сказаны тихо, так неуверенно и с такой симпатией, что Куроо растаял. Дайчи даже не смотрел на него, прячась за опущенными веками. Куроо боролся с желанием заключить его в объятия.

– Разве признаваться полагается не перед тем, как украсть поцелуй?

Раньше было не время для легкомыслия? Ну, теперь оно пришло! Куроо чувствовал себя до одури уверенным. До одури счастливым.

– Заткнись. Я хоть что-то сделал, когда понял, – проворчал Дайчи так смущенно, что Куроо рассмеялся. Рассмеялся, потому что по сути между ними ничего не изменилось, и когда он снова смог сосредоточиться, то встретил взгляд восхитительных карих глаз.

– Всегда такой вредный.

Впервые за два с лишним года Куроо поддался желанию поцеловать Савамуру Дайчи. И это было гораздо более волшебно, чем он себе представлял.


	4. Травма

Матч между Хаффлпаффом и Гриффиндором набирал обороты. Хаффлпафф вел 40-30, но львы держались цепко, не позволяя увеличить разрыв. Ноя яростно защищал кольца, глаза Хинаты были в постоянном поиске золотого проблеска, а атаки Бокуто становились все мощнее. Команды во главе со своими капитанами играли на равных.

Дайчи перехватил пас, прижал кваффл к боку, игнорируя ругань Бокуто, и, развернувшись в сторону колец Гриффиндора, кинулся вперед. Даже сквозь свист ветра в ушах он слышал, что слева летит еще кто-то – и прекрасно знал, кто именно.

Инуока – охотник соперника – мчался прямо на них, вытянув руку в попытке отобрать мяч. Перед самым столкновением Дайчи швырнул кваффл влево, а сам ушел вниз, не обращая внимания на удивленный возглас – кольца быстро приближались. Короткий смешок все-таки отвлек его, Дайчи увидел чуть позади Сугу с красным мячом в руке, и не сдержал ответной улыбки.

Моменты, когда он несся над полем быстрее всех игроков, бок о бок с лучшим другом, собираясь забить гол, заставляли кровь бурлить в венах. Именно за них он так любил квиддич.

Суга вернул кваффл, чтобы уклониться от бладжера и предоставить Дайчи возможность завершить атаку. Тот крепче ухватился за метлу и наклонился вперед; Ноя завис перед центральным кольцом, не отрывая взгляда от Дайчи.

Началось противостояние между охотником и вратарем.

Карасуно. Годы дружбы. Бессчетные случаи, когда они помогали друг другу. Все это растворилось в небесной битве.

Один должен был забить, другой – не допустить этого любой ценой.

Ноя был великолепным вратарем, но и Дайчи выбрали капитаном не только из-за лидерских качеств. Годы постоянной практики намертво въелись в мышцы и мозг.

Мир сузился до мяча в руке; Ноя напрягся еще сильнее. Время будто замедлилось, хотя метла неслась вперед, обеспечивая возможность для сильного броска.

Дайчи сел прямо, вытянув руку, готовясь к атаке, почти не слыша воплей толпы – тело двигалось само, чтобы набирать очки.

Еще секунда, и…

Левая рука взорвалась невыносимой болью. По венам побежал огонь, Дайчи не смог сдержать крика и выпустил мяч, потому что все тело дергалось в агонии.

Как же больно.

Очень больно.

Дайчи не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, хотя и слышал, кажется, Сугу, зовущего его по имени. Слезы потекли из глаз, он хватанул ртом воздух, но ребра запротестовали. Значит, задело не только руку, но и грудь.

Бладжер, подсказала крохотная часть мозга, еще способная соображать.

Тебя достал бладжер, причем пущенный очень метко.

Это была последняя мысль Дайчи, прежде чем он отключился, не в силах справиться с болью, но успев почувствовать неумолимую силу, тянущую к земле. Ноги соскользнули с метлы.

Его снова позвали. Кто-то кричал.

Потом все погрузилось в черноту и благословенную немоту.

А ведь игра шла так хорошо.

Больничное крыло

Сначала Дайчи услышал звуки, проникающие сквозь толстую завесу темноты. Обрывки разговоров, отдельные слова, смутно кажущиеся важными, и все повышающийся уровень громкости постепенно возвращали в сознание.

…виноват…

…бладжер… рука… кости…

…похоже… игре… недели…

…идиот… покалечил… друга…

Потом он почувствовал запахи – свежести, чистоты и еще чего-то знакомого, щекочущего ноздри, что полусонный мозг попытался опознать. Дайчи уже был здесь раньше, и не однажды, хотя в основном для того, чтобы проведать кого-нибудь из особо буйных членов Карасуно.

_Больничное крыло_

…отойди… не…

…ему нужен… пожалуйста…

Наконец вернулось осязание – и ойййй, задело его прилично. Рука пульсировала, хотя и слабее, чем раньше, каждый вдох отдавался в груди и во всем теле. Как он…

Метлы. Красный. Желтый. Мяч. Улыбка Суги. Маневры. Боль. Много, много боли.

Игра!

Как закончилась игра?

А команда, что с ней? Кто-то еще пострадал? Может, матч до сих пор идет?

Аай.

Что-то задело руку, и Дайчи застонал. Голоса смолкли, тени заслонили собой мигающий свет. Ладонь легла на лоб, и он немного повернул голову. Он почти пришел в себя.

– Дайчи?

Волнение. Страх. Облегчение. Дайчи заворчал, услышав все эти эмоции в голосе. Нечего было Суге переживать за него, у них были проблемы посерьезнее. Он зажмурился сильнее, потому что свет резал глаза.

Рука снова заныла, напоминая о себе, и Дайчи тихо зашипел. Одна только мысль о необходимости двигаться напрягала физически, но надо было проснуться окончательно. Успокоить Сугу и остальных. Сказать, что все в порядке и что он очень быстро вернется в строй.

Снова вздохнув, Дайчи заставил себя разлепить веки. Тени и силуэты сливались в неясные пятна. Лампа под потолком все еще била в глаза, но терпимо. Он моргнул раз, другой, и непонятные темные кляксы стали обретать более четкие, знакомые очертания. Суга, Асахи и Ямагучи склонились над кроватью. Именно Суга положил ладонь ему на лоб, Асахи смотрел напуганно – ужасно смешно для такого гиганта – а Ямагучи, кажется, готов был заплакать. Инстинкты взяли верх, заставляя изобразить улыбку, правда, больше похожую на гримасу.

– Эй, парни, – пробормотал Дайчи, не в силах говорить в полный голос. – Все в порядке?

Суга фыркнул и закатил глаза, сжав здоровую руку Дайчи.

– Все, кроме тебя, идиот, – Дайчи решил не обижаться, потому что теперь облегчение явно преобладало.

– Должен был убедиться, – он нахмурился. Мысли еле ворочались, а Дайчи хотел вспомнить. – Чт… Что случилось?

– Ну, мы проиграли, и…

– Этот дебил запустил в тебя бладжером, вот что случилось! – голос не старался быть тихим, в нем не слышалось спокойствия и облегчения; он звенел от гнева, что было совершенно неправильно, нехорошо. Опасно. Отлично знакомый Дайчи голос звучал так крайне редко, и в голове стало проясняться от одного только понимания, чем это грозит.

Не обращая внимания на боль, Дайчи повернулся, и по отбитой спине пробежали мурашки. Куроо сжал кулаки на скрещенных руках, расправил плечи и перестал сутулиться, используя каждый сантиметр своего немаленького роста, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе. Обычная ленца исчезла без следа, ее сменили едва контролируемая ярость и предельная сосредоточенность. Дайчи видел своего парня таким всего несколько раз за все время знакомства, но забыть это было невозможно.

Куроо был взбешен.

И что еще хуже – его ярость была направлена на кого-то конкретного.

Такой Куроо ужасал; незаурядный ум и острый язык могли уничтожить неугодных. Будучи сильным магом, он имел некий моральный кодекс, но однажды признался Дайчи, что готов перейти границы ради защиты близких. Были случаи, когда люди переводились в другие школы, а если решали остаться – вздрагивали каждый раз, когда капитан слизеринской команды входил в комнату. Все в Хогвартсе знали, что Куроо Тецуро лучше не злить.

Дайчи похолодел, когда понял, кого тот считал виноватым.

Танака всем своим видом выражал предельное несчастье. Обычно шумный задира, сейчас он не мог выдержать взгляда Куроо, потонув в собственных горестях. Сразу стало ясно, кто именно швырнул бладжер.

Но и это было еще не все.

Яку и Кенма из Равенкло тщетно пытались оттащить Куроо, но тот был слишком силен и рассержен. Яку выглядел серьезно обеспокоенным, и даже Кенма хмурился, а Кагеяма не знал, попытаться ли успокоить своего капитана или вместе с Бокуто встать на защиту Танаки.

Бокуто был так же напряжен, как и Куроо, и частично закрывал собой подавленного загонщика, прожигая лучшего друга взглядом. Ноя, Хината и Ямамото то пытались утешить сокомандника, то орали на Куроо, чтобы тот отстал.

Злить Куроо было ошибкой – как и нападать на члена команды Гриффиндора.

Неумеренный энтузиазм, громкость, взбалмошность и легкая одержимость опасными тварями не делали Бокуто плохим капитаном. Он не терпел, чтобы его игроков задирали, и не спустил бы такого даже лучшему другу.

Бокуто и Куроо никогда раньше не дрались, но сейчас скалились и перебрасывались злыми словами, не скрывая недовольства ситуацией. Хотя Куроо и ответил на вопрос Дайчи, его внимание было полностью приковано к Бокуто.

– Это была случайность. Танака просто выполнял свою задачу. Он загонщик, это его работа!

– Его работа – отгонять чертовы мячи от товарищей и посылать их в сторону противника, в сторону, не прямо в грудь!

– Танака не рассчитал скорость Савамуры. Он не хотел ему навредить!

– Если он не был уверен в броске, то не должен был его выполнять! Не на такой скорости.

– Ты знаешь, что такое случается, Куроо. Он и так в шоке, оставь его в покое. Спорим, Цукишима сделал бы точно так же.

– Ты не поверишь, но моя команда не ставит себе целью травмировать противников. Нам такая победа не нужна.

И это было уже за гранью.

Злость на лице капитана Гриффиндора, на мгновение сменившись чистейшей растерянностью, тут же вернулась, сильнее, чем прежде, и Бокуто шагнул вперед.

– А ну повтори, что ты сказал, – вот теперь он был действительно в ярости, потому что любил квиддич и гордился своей командой. Такое оскорбление было как удар под дых. Дайчи хотел успокоить их, вот только горло пересохло, и рука почти не двигалась. Команда окружила его, будто защищая от разворачивающейся ссоры, но не могла полностью скрыть происходящее – которое совершенно не радовало.

Они не должны были драться.

Дайчи этого не стоил.

Обычно Суга пытался бы помочь Яку, но сейчас на нем лица не было от переживаний, и Дайчи видел даже сквозь маску вынужденного спокойствия, как сдают нервы.

– Танака ударил его бладжером, сломав два ребра и раздробив кости в левой руке. Савамуре придется остаться здесь на три дня, и он две недели не сможет играть! Вот что сделал этот проклятый дебил!

Танака дернулся. Хината принялся орать на Куроо, Ноя, похоже, собирался на него напрыгнуть. Яку это заметил и подобрался – он, возможно, частенько расходился с Куроо во мнениях, но был готов защитить друга от нападения.

– Отвали. Куроо. – процедил Бокуто, и два капитана уставились друг на друга. Годы дружбы трещали под натиском обиды, злости…

…и страха.

Дайчи не знал, видел ли еще кто-нибудь этот выворачивающий душу ужас, скрывающийся за гневом – возможно, единственной причиной, по которой Куроо до сих пор не посыпался окончательно.

Куроо был напуган и скрывал это единственным способом, который смог придумать. Он вел себя жестоко, нерационально, но Дайчи плевать хотел. Танаку, конечно, было жалко, но гораздо больше он волновался за своего парня, психующего до дрожи в руках.

– Меня тоже устранишь?

Да какого черта.

– Хватит! – прохрипел Дайчи, пытаясь придать словам силу, которой у него не было, а когда стал садиться, почувствовал помощь Асахи и Ямагучи. Руки легли на спину, поддерживая, и он согнулся в кашле. От боли мысли прояснились, заставив недовольно нахмуриться.

Все обернулись – кто-то с облегчением, кто-то с благодарностью или виновато, двое – все еще со злостью. Он же первым делом посмотрел на Танаку, который съежился еще сильнее и потянулся к Дайчи.

– Дайчи-сан, я…

– Отличный удар, Танака. Мгновенно заставил меня выронить мяч, – Дайчи не собирался доказывать чужую неправоту, как бы Куроо ни добивался обратного. Танака уставился на него, но виноватое выражение не исчезло, так что пришлось откашляться для еще одного захода. – Это была случайность, не парься.

– Но Дайчи-сан!..

– Я тебя не виню. Люди, – Дайчи снова вдохнул, стараясь не морщиться от боли в ребрах, – получают травмы. Это бывает. Квиддич – не самая безопасная игра.

– Да ты смеешься, он же…

Им надо было поговорить. Немедленно и наедине. Ни паника, ни злость не исчезли, но если Куроо продолжит в том же духе, Танака никогда не простит себя, а Бокуто – своего друга.

– Тецуро, – выдавил Дайчи, и рот Куроо захлопнулся. Дайчи знал, что использует запрещенный прием, знал, что Куроо сейчас немного ненавидит его за это, знал, что значит для его парня обращение по имени, но ситуацию надо было спасать, пока кто-нибудь не ляпнул что-то, за что не получится извиниться.

– Ребята, оставьте нас на минутку? – Суга и Асахи явно собирались поспорить. – Пожалуйста.

Дайчи изо всех сил игнорировал боль, стараясь выглядеть искренним и в то же время суровым. Суга смотрел внимательно в поисках причины для отказа. Дайчи встретил его взгляд. Ему нужно поговорить с Куроо. Суга кивнул и принялся выпроваживать всех из палаты, шикая на возмущающихся и угрожая позвать медимага. Бокуто еще раз покосился на Куроо и тоже вышел, шепча что-то Танаке на ухо.

Хорошо, что у Танаки такой капитан. Дайчи решил поговорить с ним позже, но сейчас его главная забота стояла рядом, напряженная и удрученная.

Вся поза Куроо, упорно сверлящего взглядом стену, кричала «Я расстроен», и Дайчи захотелось его успокоить и утешить. Когда дверь закрылась, он нарушил молчание.

– Тецуро.

Куроо сжал кулаки еще крепче, ссутулился и скрипнул зубами. Грудь у Дайчи болела – отнюдь не из-за ребер. Он заговорил тихо, вкладывая в голос все свои переживания и заботу.

– Тецуро, прошу тебя, – Дайчи протянул правую руку, и все равно левую дернуло. Непонятно, благодаря просьбе или обращению по имени, но Куроо весь поник и опустился на кровать, все еще глядя в сторону. Теперь хотя бы можно было дотянуться; Дайчи так и сделал, сплетя их пальцы вместе, чувствуя чужую дрожь вместо обычного покалывания.

– Все нормально, правда. Всего несколько дней, и я снова начну орать на Ною, чтобы не раскачивался на люстрах, – Ноя всегда говорил, что ему это нравится, но на взгляд Дайчи, забава была небезопасной и раздражала, особенно если люстра была прямо у него над головой. К сожалению, ожидаемой усмешки Дайчи не получил, лицо Куроо все еще кривилось.

– Я знаю, выглядит жутковато, но я буду в п…

– Какого черта ты говоришь, что в порядке?! – вспылил Куроо, вырывая руку и вскакивая. На Дайчи, знавшего его слишком долго, тяжелый взгляд не подействовал, и гнев быстро сменился паникой. – Ты упал с метлы, Дайчи! Если бы Суга и Асахи тебя не поймали… Рука раздроблена. Осколки костей… Это должно быть так больно и… – он захлебнулся и прижал кулак ко лбу. Дайчи никогда прежде не видел его таким возбужденным и расстроенным. – Я смотрел, как ты падаешь. Слышал, как кричишь от боли. Видел кровавое месиво вместо руки. Они даже не знали, сможешь ли ты снова играть. Ты хоть представляешь, как я… Из-за этого идиота ты едва не лишился квиддича, а теперь защищаешь его, будто это было лишь столкновение в коридоре. Приходишь в себя и первым делом спрашиваешь, все ли целы. Ты… Я прекрасно знаю, каково это, – он ткнул в гипс, – так что не смей говорить, что ты в порядке.

Дайчи не стал бы врать, что слова о серьезности травмы на него не подействовали. Мысль о невозможности вернуться в квиддич расползлась холодом по венам, и он подавил желание посмотреть на руку. Конечно, неприятно было думать, что проиграли они, скорее всего, из-за него, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение. Куроо знал, о чем говорил – в прошлом году он столкнулся с охотником и сломал ногу. Дайчи все свободное время был рядом, помогая восстановиться, но в жизни не видел ничего страшнее того столкновения и предпочел бы зайти в комнату, битком набитую дементорами, чем вспоминать, как падал Куроо.

Ужас. Волнение. Эти чувства тогда душили Дайчи, держа сердце в тисках, пока его парень не стал снова закидывать руку ему на плечо и ныть о том, что некоторые злые ученики Равенкло не хотят с ним общаться.

Хуже всего была неподвижность Куроо, пока тот был без сознания. Неестественно, неправильно было видеть его таким, и от этого все тело наливалось свинцом.

Дайчи схватил запястье Куроо и принялся поглаживать большим пальцем, выводя круги.

– Ладно, я не в порядке. Рука будто вот-вот взорвется, и дышать трудно. Не зови медсестру! – Куроо готов был сорваться с места, но Дайчи держал крепко. – Я, наверное, слегка не в себе из-за огромного количества лечащих заклинаний, и, ладно, в ужасе от мысли, что не смог бы снова играть, но Тецуро, – он убедился, что Куроо смотрит на него, прежде чем продолжить, – Танака тут ни при чем.

– Но он…

– Нет, он делал свою работу. В квиддиче такое случается, ты это знаешь, я это знаю, все, кто когда-либо играл, знают. Я поправлюсь и снова выйду на поле, так что пожалуйста, прошу тебя, не вини его. Оно того не стоит, и уж точно не стоит твоей дружбы с Бокуто.

– Ты кричал, – теперь Куроо вцепился в Дайчи, и на лице не было ничего, кроме страха. – Ты кричал, Дайчи, а я ничего не мог сделать. Не был рядом. Ты не двигался.

Дайчи потянул Куроо вниз, к себе, положил руку на шею. Тот не сопротивлялся – ему точно так же нужен был контакт. Дайчи прижался к его лбу своим, начал перебирать короткие волосы на затылке.

– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось через это пройти. Жаль, что я тебя напугал. Жаль, что ты так расстроился и наговорил кучу лишнего. Но мне совершенно не жаль, что я играл. Я… мы оба готовы рискнуть ради этого.

– Проще, когда я получаю травмы.

– Для тебя – возможно, – прошептал Дайчи, чувствуя облегчение при виде того, как Куроо приходит в себя. Тот смотрел мягче, ладонь лежала на щеке Дайчи.

– Тебе правда надо было называть меня по имени? Это нечестно.

Дайчи фыркнул и наконец улыбнулся.

– Тебе вроде нравилось, когда я зову тебя Тецуро?

Куроо хмыкнул и потянулся за поцелуем, у которого был вкус волнения, испуга, облегчения – но и отчаяния. Дайчи лениво отвечал, перебирая волосы Куроо, напоминая, что он здесь, он жив и будет в порядке.

Если Куроо и обнимал его слишком крепко, Дайчи ничего не сказал. Им обоим это было нужно.

А вот медимагичка была не в восторге, когда вернулась.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/q62dB4i.png)


End file.
